The present invention relates to a device for wetting cable-ends consisting of a conveying unit arranged on a stand and a bath-container with a wetting agent, the conveyer unit conveying the wetting agent stored in the bath-container to the cable-end.
German patent application DE 28 44 236 shows a tin-bath with solder-wave overflow with stripped ends of conductors being tinned in the overflowing solder-wave. By means of a pump, liquid tin is pushed upwards in a column to above the surface of the bath. At the end of the column a nozzle is arranged through which the tin overflows and creates the solder wave. The overflowing tin returns to the bath. Grasped by means of grippers, stripped cable-ends are dipped into the solder-wave, the strands of the cable are heated by the tin, and the tin wets the cable-strands and permeates the cable-strands.
A disadvantage of this known device is that the column is immovably fastened to the bath-container. This hinders cleaning of the surface of the tin-bath, or surface of the bath.